


Working Towards Acceptance

by bumblefuck



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblefuck/pseuds/bumblefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's not gay, he just knows how to appreciate a handsome man. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Towards Acceptance

**1**

Jon Stewart cuts a small, grey figure as he addresses his staff for the first time. Stephen's positioned himself at the very front, because as senior correspondent that's where he should be.

He's still not sure why _he_ wasn't picked to host, instead of this tiny man who probably isn't even funny. It rankles a little and he pouts over crossed arms. Great host or the _greatest_ host, that's what they'd say about him.

"-a big change, and I look forward to working closely with all of you to make this show really great," Jon's saying when Stephen deigns to tune back in. He snorts. It's already great - it has him, doesn't it? What more could it need?

Then Jon smiles at him and he feels a flutter in his stomach. Yeah, he thinks, maybe Jon's just what the show needs.

 **2**

"What is this about, Jon, I don't have all day. I have to go see Chuck about getting ten eagles for my next segment."

Jon blinks at him. "Why do you need ten- Actually, I don't want to know." He shakes his head and gestures for Stephen to sit down as he leans against the edge of his desk. "I've been thinking about this for a while, Stephen, and I've decided that you're probably getting a little... too much for _The Daily Show._ "

Stephen's blood turns to ice. "What?" Too big for _The Daily Show?_ But he loves it there, he really does, and if this is about the eagles he probably doesn't _need_ all ten of them, just please let him stay-

"I've been thinking we should give you your own show."

"What?" he says again, though this time it's filled with elation. "Oh, Jon, this is amazing! And about time, too, because I've felt this place holding me back for too long, and..." His lower lip starts to tremble and he can feel the tears starting to come. "...and I could spread my message to the people, Jon, the whole _nation..._ "

He's really starting to blubber now. He knows his makeup is probably running, giving him those big panda eyes and smearing his cheeks with black. "Oh, thank you, thank you," he says, and he throws his arms around Jon's waist and drags him into a hug. Jon's arms come around his shoulders and pat his back tentatively.

"Hey, no problem, buddy," Jon tells him, and it occurs to Stephen just how good Jon smells, and how the feel of him is having an effect of a certain part of his anatomy that should never be affected by a man, ever. Even if he doesn't see gender.

"So," he says abruptly, shooting up from his chair and leaving Jon looking confused with his arms stretched out, "thanks for the new show and all, but I have to go, uh, talk to Chuck now. Right."

He flees the room, hands clasped over his crotch, and makes his way back to his office, where he locks the door and doesn't come out for a while.

 **3**

Stephen wakes in the middle of the night, hard and panting, hand moving to his cock even before his eyes are fully open. It's only when he begins to stroke that he realises the hand he's using has half a finger too many and he's not hearing the word _knuckelfuck_ whispered in his ear. He snatches his hand away and tries not to freak out too much as he processes the fact that he's just had a sex dream about Rahm Emanuel.

"Come on, Col-bert, you just want him on your show, that's it. You just want it _so much..._ Now go back to sleep and think about proper things. Like supermodels, or Charlene..."

He drifts off with the echo of _you're a fucking disgrace, you knucklefuck_ in his ears and visions of a raised half-finger behind his eyelids.

 **4**

Antonio Banderas. The man's hot, okay, and Stephen has no trouble admitting that. It doesn't make him gay, it just means he can appreciate beauty when he sees it.

Yeah. That's what it means.

 **5**

"I hate you! I hate you! I love you, I love you, I miss you..."

Stephen curls his head into Steve's shoulder and just breathes him in. He really has missed him, so much, over the time they've been apart. He's missed having someone worthy to argue with who wasn't just another version of himself.

"You have a great career," Steve tells him, and he just has to nod, because - he does.

It occurs to him, then, how very close they are, knees pressed against each other, hands on each other's shoulders. It would be so easy to just lean in and--

\--and Jon's face appears on the screen and all thoughts of Steve disappear. _I was just confusing fondness with - with nothing,_ Stephen will tell himself later. _Nothing at all. I just haven't seen him in a while, that's it._

That doesn't help him rationalise how he felt when Jon appeared, though, and he finishes the show feeling confused but also like he's on the verge of discovering something.

 **+1**

"Good show tonight," Jon tells him as Stephen wipes the makeup from his face. "The _Carell Corral?_ Genius."

"Of course it was, Jon, it was my idea."

He can see the other man smiling at him in the mirror, and he feels that familiar thrill that he always feels when Jon's around.

"Want to go for drinks?" Jon says, and he finds himself agreeing before he even knows he's spoken.

They stay at the bar long after everyone else has left, even Steve. Stephen's half leaning on Jon, contemplating his drink and the way the light refracts through the ice. Jon says something he doesn't quite catch and he looks up and over at him. Jon's eyes seem very blue and he smiles at Stephen, wide and bright.

"Hm?" Stephen says, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I said," Jon says, leaning in to speak to him, "do you-"

Stephen leans up and kisses him, slow and soft. It feels _right_ , he thinks, and that should be surprising but it's not and suddenly all the strange feelings Jon gives him make sense. He's pleased to note Jon's kissing him back, and he places a hand on Jon's waist and pulls him closer.

"What - what the hell, Stephen?" Jon says when they part, voice a little shaky, eyes wide.

"Oh, come on, Jon, don't act all repressed. I know you've wanted me from day one," Stephen replies, which makes Jon laugh and kiss Stephen once more.


End file.
